


Simple

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Law is thinking too much, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: Law has planned the perfect date for their anniversary. But when do Law's plans ever work out?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 25
Kudos: 142





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> It's LawLu day!!! <3
> 
> This is just a short fic to celebrate my two favorite idiots.  
> I would have liked to write something longer for lawlu day but I only know this is a thing since yesterday lmao so this'll have to do
> 
> Didn't really read it through so there probably will be lots of mistakes. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :)

It’s a disaster.

Really though, Law is not even exaggerating; it really is a complete mess. And he had planned everything so carefully too. It’s just not fair! But then again, when had life ever been fair to him?

Luffy on the other hand is still smiling, as always. Law has no idea how he’s doing it and honestly he is a little bit jealous of his boyfriend’s talent to still be so joyful even in the most messed up situations. “What’s wrong Torao?” he asks innocently, his brown eyes big and shining.

Well, everything is wrong.

This day should have been perfect; after all it is their first anniversary. And Law knows that he hadn't always been the best boyfriend. He is grumpy most of the time, easily annoyed, not really affectionate and he hardly ever tells Luffy how much he loves him, even though he does. He really does. But for someone as eloquent as him he really has trouble with voicing out his feelings. And he can tell that it hurts his boyfriend sometimes. Unlike him, Luffy showers him with love and affection and Law wishes he could do the same for him. It’s just… he doesn’t know _how._ And then of course there’s the problem with his work too. With his crazy working hours as a surgeon he hardly ever has time for Luffy. And when they find the time to spend a day together, he is often too tired to do something that Luffy likes. So yeah… the list goes on and on and on.

That’s why he wanted this day to be perfect. He had planned everything weeks in advance, had taken the day off from the hospital, made a reservation for this fancy new barbeque restaurant, he even ordered the perfect gift for Luffy _months_ ago. And then later he wanted to go on a romantic walk on the beach and tell his boyfriend how much he loves him. He even practiced his little speech in front of the mirror like an idiot, for fucks sake!

Sounds perfect in theory, right? Well yes it does. But then came reality and hit him in the face and stomped on him a few times when he was lying on the ground already, just for good measure. But that’s just his luck.

The day had started like any other, with him cursing his insomnia and lots and lots of black coffee. But thinking about the day with Luffy had managed to put a tired smile on his face and dare he say he even was excited, which for him isn’t exactly a standard emotion. Of course fate had other plans though. Not long after his third coffee that morning his phone had started buzzing. And yes it just had to be the worst case scenario: namely the hospital calling him in for an emergency surgery.

They didn’t care that he had carefully planned this day for months now because _there are human lives on the line_ blah blah blah. Now, Law is not a monster. He loves his job of course, no matter how exhausting it can be, and he takes pride in the fact that he saves countless lives. Just not on his fucking anniversary!

And even though Luffy had reassured him that it was no problem at all, and that they would just meet up for dinner in the evening, Law couldn’t help but feel like the biggest piece of shit. Because it’s always the same: they want to spend time together but in the end his job gets in the way more often than not. Luffy would never admit it that it bothers him but Law can tell that it does.

But that’s not all, oh no. On his way to the hospital he got the notification that his order was delayed by a few days. _Again_. So he doesn’t even have a present now. That’s just great.

Sure, he can just give him the necklace with both their names engraved on it after their anniversary. But he wanted to gift it to him alongside his declaration of love and the promise to try and spend more time with him. He wanted it to be meaningful. And now that got messed up too.

The only good thing on this day so far was that he could leave the hospital at 5pm, which gave him enough time to rush home and take a shower before he had to go and pick up Luffy. So yes, the day started really shitty but at least he could still make it in time for their dinner. Right?

Wrong.

Apparently the restaurant had made a mistake with the reservations and there was no free table anymore when they arrived. Fucking fantastic. And Luffy was really looking forward to try it out, being the meat lover that he is. ’We can come here again another time’ he had said, still smiling brightly as always. But that’s not what Law had wanted this day to be like.

It’s frustrating sometimes, that Luffy never gets frustrated. He should scream at Law about what a terrible boyfriend he is and that he never can make anything right. But that’s not how Luffy works. No, Luffy is sunshine and joy and everything good. Everything that Law never could be. And that’s the thing, isn’t it? He will get tired of Law soon; tired of his negativity and grumpiness. Because why not would he rather be with someone who is just as energetic and just as happy as he is? The thought scares him, makes him sick to his stomach. It feels like this was his one chance to make Luffy happy and he blew it. Oh and how drastically he had failed. And Luffy sure will realize it too, won’t he?

And now? Now they are walking home in the pouring rain that had started out of nowhere. ‘ _The whole day will be nice and sunny with a cloudless sky’-my ass,_ he thinks bitterly as he watches the rain stream down the drain and with it his plan for a romantic walk along the beach.

Luffy though is still smiling; as if he alone wants to make up for the current lack of sunshine, almost successfully so.

“What is wrong you ask? _Everything_ is wrong!”

They come to a halt as Law throws his hands up in the air, frustrated with the world and with his shit luck. Standing in the pouring rain, Luffy looks up at him with his big eyes, confusion written all over his face as if he really has no clue why Law is in such a bad mood. “Is it because we have to walk in the rain?” he asks innocently with a small pout on his lips. “C’mon Torao it’s fun! And it’s only a ten minute walk, that’s why we left your car at my apartment in the first place, remember?”

“No it’s not just because of the fucking rain,” Law shouts way louder than he intended to. But he can’t help it any longer. He wants to scream and to cry and to just fucking disappear! Luffy looks at him, clearly concerned and fuck that’s not what he wanted either. He really did it, he made Luffy’s smile disappear. _Great job Trafalgar, you fucking idiot!_

“It’s everything,” he finally ads meekly, “I wanted to make you happy… I-I wanted this day to be perfect but I always just make everything miserable… I’m sorry.”

Luffy furrows his brows together and looks at Law as if he grew two more heads. “Torao what are you talking about? I am happy!” he giggles as he steps closer to Law and wraps his arms around his middle. “I’m always happy as long as I’m with you, silly.”

He doesn’t say anything more as if it’s that simple. Law wants to protest but he realizes something before he even gets the chance to open his mouth: it _is_ that simple. At least with Luffy it is.

Law enjoys every single minute that he gets to spend with Luffy, even if it’s standing in the rain, tired and with an empty stomach. So if Law feels this way, then why should it be impossible for Luffy to feel this way too? When he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes he sees no doubt in them, not even a flicker, only love. So much love that it’s overwhelming him. Warmth spreads through his body and he feels like his heart is going to burst at any moment.

So he starts giggling and then laughing until he wheezes and has to gasp for air. Luffy watches him, his head tilted to the side, amusement in his brown eyes and the most adorable smile on his lips. He grabs his face gently and kisses him. Kisses him until he is equally breathless and they have to pull away to force air back into their lungs. And then they kiss again and again until they feel numb from the cold and their soaking wet clothes are clinging onto their skin.

“God,” he chuckles, “I love you so much, Luffy. I love you so much, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I sometimes feel like I don’t deserve you at all but god am I glad that you are mine.” He gently brushes his thumb over Luffy’s lower lip, wiping away the new drops of rain and kisses him again softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Torao,” Luffy whispers against his lips, “please don’t ever think like this. No one can make me as happy as you. I love you.”

The bad thoughts from before suddenly vanish at seeing the warm smile on his boyfriend’s face, all the worries disappear.

They stand like this for a few more minutes, both lost in the other’s eyes. Then Luffy speaks up again. “Let’s head home and order a pizza yeah?” Law smiles and nods at him, pulling him even closer. “And Torao…,” he smiles cheekily.

“Yes?”

“Let’s take a hot shower together first, I’m cold.”

Law grins smugly down at him before kissing him again. “Don’t worry I know a few ways to warm you up…”

It’s not a perfect day by any means. But their love is stronger as ever and as long as they have each other ‘perfect’ is just another word. Sometimes it really is that simple.


End file.
